Thatch's Bad Day
by KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Thatch got a bad day. His brother is lost, he was kicked by a brat, now they thought he's a pervert. He didn't do anything wrong! And Marco's enjoying his misery, damn bird! Fluff fluff. One Shot featuring Marco, Thatch and D's brother.
A one-shot featuring Thatch, Marco and the D's brother. Just a thought about their meeting without any dark moments. Sometimes it's nice to imagine them meeting lightly like this.

* * *

"THEFUCK?!" Thatch doubled in pain, holding his precious family jewel and throwing curses everywhere.

"That's what you got for touching my brother!" the young boy shouted angrily and stomped away, the brother that Thatch _touched_ bit his lip and slowly approached the man.

"Are you okay, mister?" he sounds younger than his look. Thatch looked up and smile as sweet as he could while still clutching his hurting little Thatch.

"He's fine, boy. You should get going. Your brother is glaring over here, yoi"

True enough, the boy was glaring at them. Thatch sighed and stretched upward. How can he clear this misunderstanding? Marco looks like he's enjoying his misery, the damn bird.

"Hey, kid" he called to the little brother. The boy was waving at his brother when suddenly he snapped his neck around to look at Thatch.

"FUCK!" both Thatch and Marco jumped back, Thatch jumped farther though. "What the freaking fuck?!" Thatch continues to curse while Marco just kept staring at the boy. Is the boy—?

"Hey, hey, kiddo" Marco called quietly, as if trying to calm an enraged kitten.

"Not kiddo! I'm Luffy" the boy—Luffy, puffed out his tiny chest and pointed at himself, with his head still snapped at weird angle.

"Okay, Luffy. First, can you stop t-that?" Marco pointed at the boy's head, Thatch still wide eyes and cursing behind them. Luffy stares at them for a good ten seconds before snapping his head back to normal.

"Thank you—Thatch stop that, yoi. Luffy, we're looking for our friend. His name's Namur, he's a fishman. Have you seen him?"

"Fishman? What's that? Is that food?"

Both Marco and Thatch groaned. "Should have asked the older brother" Thatch said tiredly.

"Oh, you wanna talk to Ace?" innocent, wide eyes looked up to both of them with a weird glitter dancing in them.

"If that's alright, yoi" Marco nodded. Luffy told them to follow him and be careful not to get lost. One the way, the boy kept bouncing and talking, about the mountain, the animals, and stuff. Both pirates just nodded along without really understanding the boy's words.

"So, mister, how do you know I lives in the mountain?" that took their attention. They haven't said anything yet, so how did Luffy know they knew?

"Luffy, how do—" Marco next words was lost. Something black ran past him and tackled Thatch into the ground.

"THEFUCK—!" today hasn't be a good day for him. First his brother were lost somewhere in this island, then he was accused as a pedophilia and said accuser kicked him right on where it hurts the most, now he was tackled by a baby bear and it will probably eat him. He know he should have write a letter to Oyaji, telling him how much he loves Oyaji and his brothers.

"You're not dying, Thatch. It's not a baby bear, yoi" he heard his bird brother said. Peeking one eye, he saw that it's really not a baby bear. It's Luffy's brother, Ace, sitting on top of him with that triumph smirk on his face.

"You!" Thatch started, pointing a finger to the boy, but his hand was soon met with the pipe the boy was holding. "OOW! It hurts!" quickly Thatch grabbed the boy's hands and stood up, Ace now hanging on air.

"Put me down!" the boy screamed and make a try to kick the poor chef, fortunately Marco grabbed his foot before it connects.

"Calm down, brat" Marco tried, but Ace ignored him and squirmed around, trying to free his hands and foot.

"I am calm! .GO!"

"Ace!" Thatch called out, thinking that it would help the boy.

"How do you—LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" said boy flinched and looked up sadly to his brother. "What did I told you before we left for the town?" Ace asked angrily, still hanging. Luffy looked down guiltily and bit his bottom lip before answering.

"Not to talk to strangers, not to tell our names, always make sure no one follow us when we're going back"

"And you did all that as soon as we reached town, you idiot" Ace spat out, making Luffy sadder than already is. Both pirates sighed softly and let go of Ace. Before he could run though, Thatch grabbed the boy by his shoulder firmly.

"Ace, I'm Thatch and this is my brother, Marco. I'm sorry for what happened in town, but you misunderstand!"

"Get your hands off me" Ace said calmly, but his grips on the pipe tighten. Marco knew by now that this boy could and will hurt Thatch, because he did it twice already. But sometimes, Marco would risk it this once, because he trusts his brother.

"Okay, Ace, I will. But please, stop shouting at Luffy" Thatch did as he said, moving to Luffy to wipe his tears away, but then Ace stepped in between them, eyes as furious as a mother lion.

"Luffy is my brother. If you had stayed away when I told you, I won't scold him, bastard" Ace gritted his teeth. He refused to take advice on how to take care of his little brother from these pirates.

"We're sorry, br—Ace. But we're in a hurry; our brother went into the mountain last night and has yet to come back, yoi. He's a fishman, we are looking for him. What happened in town was Thatch—the idiot—trying to asked Luffy about him. But your brother won't stop bouncing, so Thatch stopped him by holding his shoulders. That's all, yoi." Marco tried to control the situation; there's no need for two Whitebeard pirates to stay in this island longer than necessary. Find Namur fast and go back to Oyaji, that's the plan. Thatch's cry of 'I'm not idiot!' ignored.

"Luffy's an idiot, so it's useless asking him. I saw a fishman last night, grey shark, right?" surprisingly Ace answered honestly without throwing tantrum like Marco thought he would. So he can talk without baring his teeth each time, yoi. This time, Luffy's 'I'm not idiot' ignored by them.

"Yeah, grey shark fishman, Namur. Where did you saw him?" Thatch asked. Ace stared at him for a good ten seconds before answering.

"I saw him in the deepest part of the mountain. Just follow that trail and you will get there in one hour by foot." Ace pointed at a small animal trailed at the offside of the road.

"Ace, let's show them the way!" Luffy bounces in front of his brother happily, all proof of his previous sadness was lost.

"No way, you idiot!"

"Eeeee! Why, Ace?"

"Sabo's waiting for us, Luffy" Ace said in a tone that had both Marco and Thatch wondered how many time he had explained it.

"Oh, right!" the boy snapped his neck around to face both pirates, and succeed in scaring Thatch. "Sorry, mister! I wanted to go with you; I wanna see what a fishman is like. But Sabo's waiting for I and Ace, so I can't go with you!"

Thatch chuckled at the young boy and patted his hair, "It's 'me and Ace', Luffy. Thanks though, it's nice to finally meet a brat that's not afraid of pirates."

"Why should I be afraid? I wanna be a pirate!" Luffy said with a wide grin, making both Thatch and Marco felt familiar warmth inside them.

"Is that so, brat?" Marco kneeled in front of Luffy, catching the way Ace is staring at them and how he moved his body into a fighting stance, readying himself in case the pirates hurt Luffy.

"Yup! I'll leave the village when I'm an adult and become a pirate!"

"Why a pirate, yoi? Pirate is the bad guys while Marine is the justice, yoi. Don't you want to be a hero, Luffy?" Marco asked, looking amused and all. Thatch knew his brother is not underestimating the boy's dream or anything, they just felt like the boy's too small to understand what it's like being a pirate.

"I don't wanna be a hero! A hero has to share his meat, I don't want to!" for the first time, Marco and Thatch heard Ace's laughing and they like it. The boy is too small to know how to fight. Smiles and laugh suits them more than the anger he had.

"It's Luffy logic. Just go along with him, or you'll burn your brain trying to understand him." Ace said, crossing his hands and grinned. To Marco, it looks like a grin that Oyaji always have when he's watching his sons fighting.

Thatch laughed at that, "Well then, not-hero Luffy, what're you going to do when you become a pirate?"

"I wanna be a—"suddenly Ace closed the gap between him and his brother and clamped Luffy's mouth shut.

"Lu, it's enough. We need to go now, Sabo's waiting, remember?"

Luffy nodded, mouth still clamped by Ace's hand. "Say goodbye to them, Lu" Ace said, pulling his brother's mouth away, the body still on the spot.

Luffy made strangled sounds and waves them a goodbye. Both pirates waves back and kept staring at the stretched boy. Ace was walking a feet away from Luffy with the boy's mouth in his hand.

"That's not normal, Marco."

"Maybe he ate a devil fruit. Or Luffy's just that flexible, yoi"

"Let's go with the first one. No one can be that flexible naturally, bro" Thatch shook his head, letting out a small laugh.

"Whatever, yoi. Anyway we gotta go. We promised Oyaji we'll back with Namur before dawn"

"Yea, okay. But, really though, I'm glad I meet them. They're…refreshing"

"Seriously, Thatch? You got bored with women so you're targeting children now, yoi?"

"Whatthe—NO! I'M INNOCENT, OKAY!"

Today really hasn't been a good day for Thatch. But it's alright, because in between those unfortunate moments, he was granted a fortunate meeting with two adorable boys. Even if it was just for a moment, he would never trade those moments for something else.

"Hey, Marco" walking side by side, Thatch called out without looking at his brother.

"Found Namur, yoi?"

Thatch shook his head, "No, not yet. It's about those brats."

"No, you can't pick them up, yoi."

Thatch laughed at that, "Maybe not now, but, Luffy said he's going to become a pirate. You think maybe when he becomes one.."

"It would takes a few years, maybe 10 even" Marco's eyebrows twitched.

"You think Luffy's that small? I wonder how old Ace is"

"If you're not going to help, go back to them, yoi."

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm looking and there's no sight of a shark anywhere!" Thatch puffed out.

"Just keep looking, yoi." Marco sighed.

"Okay, okay, mum. But, on serious note—"

"If you won't stop talking about it, I'm telling Izo and Vista about what you did to their pillows, yoi" Marco pointed a finger to Thatch.

"WHA—Are you serious, bro?! Come on! You promised, Marco!"

Today hasn't been a good day for Thatch.

* * *

I like reading stories about Ace, Sabo and Luffy sailing with the Whitebeards. I wish Luffy would really meet up with Marco and the others soon. It would be nice to have some news about them.

Anyway, I don't think I will write about Luffy, Ace, and Sabo joining Whitebeards. It's kinda hard to write. But maybe when I found the fluffiest plot bunnies, I will. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


End file.
